


Five Times

by blueboxonbakerstreet



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kid!Lock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxonbakerstreet/pseuds/blueboxonbakerstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Mycroft Holmes cried on account of his little brother, Sherlock.</p><p>Kid!Lock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times

Five times Mycroft Holmes cried on account of his little brother, Sherlock.

The first was 1981, when Mycroft was seven and Sherlock was almost two months.   
It was nearing eight o’clock when Mycroft crawled into his bed, clutching a colourful storybook for his mother to read aloud to him. After a half hour of waiting, Mycroft grew rather impatient, as his daily routines were very important to him. He crept down the long hallway and his ears were automatically greeted with the sound of his infant brother’s cries. As he made his way closer to Sherlock’s room, the screams grew louder and louder until Mycroft appeared in the doorway, peering into the brightly coloured room.   
“Please go to sleep, Sherlock,” he heard his mother plead with the baby. “Sherlock, hush.” Mrs. Holmes was seated in a blue rocking chair, cradling a small bundle. Her normally tidy curls were sticking out at all different angles, making her look almost crazed.  
“Mummy?” Mycroft called over the noise. “Mummy, you have to read me my bedtime story.”  
“Not now, Mycroft.” She replied exasperatedly, shifting the bundle to her other arm.   
“But Mummy-”  
“I said not now!” She snapped, glaring at Mycroft. At her harsh tone, Mycroft took off down the hallway, shutting his bedroom door closed behind him. He practically dove into his bed, burrowing under the blue comforts and curling into a tight ball. 

That night, Mycroft wished he was an only child again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! I'll be updating as often as I can, especially during winter holidays! :) This is a really short chapter-- they won't all be this tiny!   
> I love you all so much that I'd jump off a building and fake my death for three years just to keep you safe.


End file.
